For most people, the task of hanging a picture at a desired height and distance from other pictures is anything but a simple chore. While the act of driving a nail through a picture hook is in itself simple, a certain mystique seems to surround the proper placement of the nail on the wall to insure that the picture will be disposed at the proper height when suspended from the hook.
All too often an individual will resort to the trial and error method, that while producing the desired result, invariably also results in numerous holes being punched into the wall surface. This procedure obviously is not the most desirable either from an aesthetic or practical standpoint, and many solutions have been proposed to overcome the inherent deficiencies of this practice.
In an attempt to simplify the aforementioned task, a variety of marking devices have been developed to pre-mark the location of the nail prior to it being driven into a wall. Some examples of these marking devices may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,165; 2,581,534 and 3,406,460.
While these devices are adequate for their intended purpose; they have failed to realize, that they require an additional and unnecessary step, in an otherwise simple procedure.
The one fact that has been overlooked in the development of the aforementioned devices is that the picture hook and nail, that will eventually support the picture at the desired location, can be used to pre-position the picture prior to the nail being driven, if a tool was specifically developed to accomplish that goal.
The present invention was developed in direct response to that oversight, and represents a unique advancement and improvement in the art.